Lemons In The Bathroom
by Lemons In My Life
Summary: What happens when Max takes a shower and Fang spills lemon scented soap? Two bird kids can't miss the chance! Read the second chapter featuring the thoughts of Iggy, Angel and Fang! LEMONS, SMUT! Please review! Look at my profile poll!
1. Lemons In The Bathroom

**Hi! It's my first story here so, I hope you enjoy it! Here's my first Maximum Ride lemon!**

**I noticed that there are no lemons in a bathroom anywhere on fanfiction so I filled the missing piece! I hope you peeps comment!**

**WARNING! LEMONS AND SMUT!**

"Come on guys, time to go to bed," I said and clapped my heads. Four heads, counting five with Total, turned to me with disappointment clearly written all over their faces.

"But Max! We're about to play Twister!" Iggy whined. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm rolling my eyes Iggy," I groaned. I sighed and did one of my famous split second decisions.

"Fine, you can play a couple rounds of Twister," cheering erupted between the kids. "But!" I raised a finger. "But, when I finish with my shower, and get ready for bed, so do all of you with no if, ands, or buts, got it?" Five heads shook like bobble heads. I walked away towards the bathroom that seemed to be calling my name.

If you're wondering if we're still on the run, for those who are somewhat stupid, the answer is no. We are currently nestled safely in my mom's house in Arizona. We had arrived last night to settle down before going back on the run. At least a week or two, maybe more if nothing attacks us. But for now, everyone was enjoying the comforts of living in a home with cable TV. I was enjoying the privileges of taking a shower right now as I stripped and let the warm water pour down my hair and back. I spread my wings a bit because they got a bit stiff from being held in tight. I purred a bit and sighed in contentment. Suddenly, I heard three clear knocks on my door.

"Max? You forgot your towel," a voice called through the door. I froze and realized it was just Fang.

"You can just put it on the bathroom counter," I called over the falling water. I heard the door open and Fang stepped in. I heard him set my favorite white towel on the counter, then something like a bottle hitting the floor and some thing spurting out.

"What happened?" I asked as Fang swore under his breath. Poking my head out from behind the shower curtain, but my body still behind it, I saw that Fang had knocked over a bottle of soap. He bent down to clean it with a spare washcloth, dabbing at the yellowish, soapy mixture. The room filled with the scent of lemons and I inhaled deeply.

As he washed the floor, I watched him from behind the curtain observing his jet-black hair and his smooth olive skin that was scattered with faint, silky scars from previous fights with Erasers and from experiments from the School. I suddenly realized that I was being watched and looked down to his face. He had lifted his head, only to find that he was staring at me. I blushed hard and tucked my head back behind the curtain, only to have it yanked back just as I turned off the water. He lay across the shower floor staring up at me. I gasped in shock and Fang sat up and stared with wide eyes at me.

And then I hit him on his head and grabbed my towel from the counter to cover myself up.

"What the heck?" I yelled at Fang as he rubbed his head, wincing when he touched his head.

"I slipped," he said simply.

"Into the shower?" I demanded with hands on my hips.

"I got up and slipped on a patch soap I missed," he answered.

"THEN CLEAN IT UP!" I yelled at him and he rubbed his ear. Instead he got up, brushed his pants off and frowned.

"Dang," he said.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"My clothes are wet," he pulled his clinging shirt away from his body and shook his hair, sending drops everywhere.

"Then change," I said.

And he pulled off his shirt, my eyes widened and I stared, more like goggled. His smooth chest was almost clear of scars and it looked like he'd been working out. I swallowed hard and felt my legs get a bit wetter. Fang gave me a weird look and I realized my mouth was wide open. I quickly closed it, blushed then turned around and stared at the wall. I heard rustling and a jingle of his belt and asked if he was done. He said yes and I gapped at him again.

Fang was only wearing a towel.

And I blushed. Again. Was it possible to get redder than a fresh red pepper? Yes. Yes it is.

At this, Fang smirked and I walked over to brush my hair but instead hit the soapy patch of floor and knocked into Fang. We both went down with a large thump.

When I opened my eyes I was on top of Fang, my chest pressed against his and my legs tangled with Fangs. Both of our eyes where wide and surprised.

"Um," I stammered. "I'm- I'm sorry." I moved to get off him but he pulled me down and pressed his lips to mine, keeping a hand on the back of my head so I couldn't pull away. My eyes widened and I started to feel light headed. Then I remembered how to breathe. What was happening? How had a simple shower changed to this wonderful time?

Wait, ignore that thought.

We went on with this for about two or three minutes until we both broke away breathless. We separated nearly gasping but both clearly happy. I looked up at him and realized I'd lost my towel when I'd fallen and was as naked as a newborn baby. Embarrassed, I moved my arm to cover my chest and the other arm to pick up my towel that was a few feet away from me. An olive skinned hand that gently moved my arm away from my chest and placed my hands on my thighs stopped me. I blushed and tried to manipulate my wet hair to cover my chest my Fang leaned in and kissed me again, tilting my head back. He pushed me back until my back was to the cold bathroom floor and Fang on top of me with his hands on either side of my head.

"Um, Fang," I blushed harder, if it was even possible. Fang and I had kissed before and I'd smothered my instinct to always run away long before but we'd never said 'I love you' before or held hands or even told the Flock that we were boyfriend and girlfriend or whatever. This was the first time we were going this far and I had no idea what to do. "I'm not stupid, but what are you going to do?"

Fang didn't answer but his eyes said it all and I wasn't sure to feel unprepared or giddy. While I was stuck in my thoughts, Fang had started to kiss down my neck and kissing my collarbone. His hands trailed down and stroked my arm.

**LEMON ALERT! IF YOU DON'T READ LEMONS, TURN BACK NOW!**

He looked up at my face with those dark black eyes and I found they weren't black, just a very deep brown. His eyes asked if he could go further and I nodded after some hesitation and gasped as he took one of my breasts in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nipple, making it hard. I gasped and moaned in pleasure. His hand moved to manipulate my other breast and I gasped, my legs getting wetter the longer work on my chest. Fang stopped licking and I cried out in disappointment, only to have him kiss his way down my stomach and down to my core. He spread my legs apart and licked my clit. I moaned and flinched, and Fang smiled, then delved into me, moving his tongue around inside. His other hand stimulated my clit while the other massaged my breast.

I almost melted when he stopped rubbing my breast and inserted two fingers inside me, pumping them in and out, eventually adding another finger, and then another. By then I was practically screaming pleasure, but I knew I had to be quiet in case of the younger Flock members hearing us.

Then Fang stopped and I cried out in disappointment but shushed me with a kiss. I felt his cock dig into my stomach and Fang smiled again. Seems like that boy was full of smiles today.

"See what you do to me, Maximum Ride?" he whispered. "You make me hard," I smiled and rolled us over so that he was lying on his back and I was leaning over him. I kissed him again and licked my way down his perfect chest and down to his cock. I'll have to admit, Fang was big, not that I've ever seen other men's cocks but he looked big to me.

I smiled and licked my way up his length, sucking on the tip and slurping down the juices coming from the tip. I rubbed the twin orbs at the bottom, shifting them slightly and got a moan from Fang.

"Are you sure you haven't been practicing?" he asked me in between moans. I shook my head and smiled coyly. I swirled my tongue around the tip, tasting him, and then enveloped him with my mouth, going deeper and deeper. Fang moaned, bucking his hips so the whole thing went into my mouth and I almost choked when it hit the back out my throat.

"Max? Are you okay? I'm sorry… Do you want to stop?" he asked with a worried look on his face. I pulled my mouth off and gasped, breathing fresh air and then went back down. I smiled when I got a mixture between a moan and a sigh of contentment. After much moaning and sucking, Fang hit his peak and I drank it all.

Fang then, flipped both of us over so I was on the bottom and he was on top. He positioned himself between me so that his tip was right at my entrance.

"This'll hurt a bit," he said and gave me his usual award-winning smile mixed with a concerned look. I nodded and he thrust in side. I felt the skin inside me rip a bit and I gasped as tears came to my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Max, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Fang franticly asked and peppered my face with small kisses. I lay there gasping on the floor, trying to get over the pain. It quickly went away and left me with even more longing.

"I'm fine," I said and looped my hands in his black hair, gazing up at the man I was going to make love with. "You can move now, it's okay." I said and stroked his cheek. He smiled sweetly and pulled out and thrust back in. There was no more pain now, just pure pleasure as I felt him hit a spot inside me that pulled a moan and a gasp from me.

Fang's head moved to one of my breasts and bit one of my nipples softly, making me moan anymore. My hands trailed down to hit back and I dug my nails in, leaving tiny marks in his olive skin.

Finally, after much groaning and thrusting, I hit my climax and Fang soon followed. All I could see was stars and Fang. I was heaven. After settling down, we both wrapped ourselves in towels and just sat in the bathroom, me on top of him with his arms wrapped around me, enjoying the smell of lemons in the bathroom.

"I love you, Maximum Ride," Fang whispered in my ear, his warm breath ticking it. I twisted around and stared into his deep and endless eyes.

"I love you too, Fang," I responded and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Later, after getting all the kids to bed Iggy confronted both of us.

"You know, I may be blind, but I'm not deaf," he said with hands on his hips. He gave us a weird look that ended up made him looking over our shoulders. "Just keep it down next time and keep you thoughts to yourself."

"Why?" I asked stupidly. Stupid mouth.

"Because you just emotionally scarred a certain six year old mind reader," Iggy said and chucked. "Good night, Max. Good night, Fang," Both Fang and I blushed.

**Coments save children all around the world. So SAVE THE CHILDREN! COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT!**


	2. Twister In The Bathroom

**Out of popular demand and for all 22 reviews I've dedicated this chapter to the two people who inspired this chapter, give it up for xWhite Winged Angelx and Jasper'sGirl234!**

**Iggy POV**

"We're going to play Twister soon!" I whined. Yes, whined. Everyone whines.

"I'm rolling my eyes, Iggy," Max said her stern tone that told me she was going to give in soon anyway.

"Fine, you can play a few rounds of Twister," the kids and I cheered. "But!" Max added. "But when I finish with my shower, and get ready for bed, so do all of you with no ifs, ands or buts, got it?" I shook my head vigorously. The only person who hadn't spoken a word was Fang who was on my right as we watched TV. I heard Max's feet trod away to the shower and the shower turn on.

"Okay, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, go get the Twister mat and we'll all do rock, paper, scissors for who gets to be spinner!"

"Okay!" Angel said and ran off with the others to get the mat. I then turned on Fang and asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing," Fang responded in a tone that meant there was something.

"Come on!" I said seriously. "You can tell me! Besides, I know when you're lying. I've listened to the Flock talk since I all met you all, I know everyone's tones and your tone is lying." Fang stared at me with an eyebrow raised. I heard him suck in air and I heard him mumble something, which is really low for my good hearing.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?" I asked, starting to smile. Fang mumbled again, a little louder and I decided to tease him a bit.

"Sorry, still can't hear you…" I teased, trying not to smile now. Fang groaned and whispered 'it's Max' but I pretended not to hear.

"Please repeat, you're still too soft for me," I smiled and I knew that Fang would be glaring at me but his glares only worked on people with vision that've seen Fang. I've never actually seen Fang but I got a glimpse of him when we were in Antarctica and I could see white. Fang was black but I could still see him a bit before my vision was gone.

Fang suddenly grabbed my ear and I yelped in pain and surprise. Fang's mouth was inches from my ears and he growled "It's Max," very softly in my ear but with a lot of annoyance and the clear message of 'don't bug me' in his voice.

"Okay, okay," I said and held up my arms in surrender. Fang let go of my ear and stomped up the stairs, mumbling about going to bed. I laughed to myself as the kids came back and set up the bathroom.

We played a couple of rounds of Twister, taking turns in being the spinner and all falling on top of each other. Nudge won a lot of the rounds because she said she got something out of fighting with the Erasers a lot.

Halfway through the screaming and yelling, there were two soft thumps from upstairs that were barely heard but not missed from my keen ears. I frowned for a bit and I felt something tug at my shirt. I felt for their head and found the soft hair of Angel and bent down so I was looking at her face (I think).

"What's up, Angel?" I asked.

"Well… Um… Max and Fang are… um… calling each other 'hot'," she said innocently and I raised an eyebrow. "And um… they're moaning… and… I wanted to know what they were doing!" she sped through the last part and sounded embarrassed. My eyes widened and I realized what the thumps were from upstairs.

"Hey, guys, I need to tell Angel something, so Gazzy," I said and handed Gazzy the spinner, who was arguing with Nudge about that she meant to knock him off balance when he was reaching for the red dot. I pulled Angel over to the side by the hand and kneeled to her level again.

"Now, Angel, tell me everything you hear from Max and Fang's minds, okay? This'll be our little secret…" I said and smiled.

**DON'T MIND ME I'M JUST A LINE BREAK!**

**Angel POV**

"So… Max and Fang are playing Twister in the bathroom?" I asked Iggy as he walked me back after Iggy explained what Max and Fang were doing. Iggy looked down at me and smiled.

"Yep, but please don't tell either of them that you know and that I was the one who told you, okay?" Iggy asked.

"Okay!" I said sweetly. As we walked back I to the living room, Iggy took the spinner from Gazzy and started spinning. I jumped into the game and won the next round.

After settling to watch a movie, I decided to prod Max and Fang's mind.

_Oh my god! _This was Max's mind speaking. _This is so, good! He's so big! Agh! I'm going to go crazy!_

Okay, so not that weird but… Let's see what Fang was thinking…

This felt so good! Max's pussy is wrapped around my dick! Ugh! So good! Oh, she's so good! I've always wanted to do this with her! AH! I'm going to… cum! Ah!

I pulled out of Fang's mind in shock. I did **not **know Fang had such a **dirty **mind. I tapped Iggy on the shoulder.

"Iggy," I whispered. "Max and Fang have… dirty minds…" My eyes were wide and I was a little bit surprised. "I thought that they were just playing Twister in the bathroom!"

"Yeah… well… they are in a way… But you read their minds?" Iggy looked embarrassed. Suddenly he grinned. "Don't worry Angel, I'll talk to them later."

About halfway through the movie, unfortunately, Max came back and told us to get to bed. We all moaned but got to bed anyway. After Max had tucked in all of us and had gone to go to bed herself, I sneaked out of my bed and looked down the hallway.

"You know, I may be blind, but I'm not deaf," I heard Iggy say to Max and Fang. "Just keep it down next time and keep your thoughts to yourself," he said and started to walk away.

"Why?" Max asked, with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Because you just emotionally scarred a certain six year old mind reader," Iggy said and walked towards his room. I almost burst out laughing so I flopped on my bed and buried my face in a pillow.

**DON'T MIND ME I'M JUST A LINE BREAK!**

**Fang POV (sorry if it's bad, first time for me)**

I've never blushed before, but when I found out that Iggy and Angel knew what we were doing, I blushed so hard that I swear I could hear everything laughing at me.

I lay awake in my bed staring at the ceiling thinking about the wonderful time Max and I had in the bathroom. I slid my shirt off and flopped back on the bed. Suddenly I heard my doorknob turn and I sat up quickly, lightly walking over to the door, extending my wings so that I looked a bit scary. I yanked open the door and saw Max, who saw me and yelled in surprise who I had to shut up so I brought her inside my room and threw her on my bed.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING F-" was all I heard from her before I kissed her on the mouth to stop her from waking the house. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around my back and pulled me closer. I listened for one of the Flock members but the house was silent. I pulled back and smiled at her.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," she said. "Let's do it again," I raised an eyebrow.

"A little eager are we?" I smiled and kissed her cheek, then giving her butterfly kisses down to the top of her nightgown. She smiled and brought my face up to hers.

"Forget the foreplay, let's get to the main event," she said and kissed me.

"Very eager apparently," I laughed. I kissed her neck again, breathing in her scent. She still smelled like the lemon-scented soap from the bathroom. Max flipped me over and edged down my black jeans and took them off, grasping my dick and jerking it, I gasped and I felt my dick get hard, especially when Max started to take off her small pajama shorts and shirt. She straddled my waist, pushing her wet pussy against my stomach and kissed me again, longer this time, the kiss filled with passion and lust. I pushed her away gently and a hurt look crossed her face.

"No, no," I stammered. Wait, me stammering, there's something new. "I do want to do this with you but I don't want Iggy and Angel to know about it, or any of the Flock to know. We have to be quiet this time…" I trailed off as Max smiled at me, not saying anything. She put a finger to my lips and then to her own, lifted her hips up and plunged down on my cock. She gasped and I gasped, the lips of her pussy squeezing my cock.

I grabbed her hips and moved her around, Max winced a little then gasped, trying to subdue her moans. I admit it was hard for me too, it felt so good, Max's pussy was already soaking wet and with my cock, it was like a never-ending dam had broken.

Pretty soon we were both at our orgasms and I flipped both of us over, cumming inside. I pulled out and flopped down besides Max, drawing her into my arms. After both of our breathing had slowed, I decided to have a bit of fun for myself. I moved my hands up her slim body and grabbed one of her round breasts, teasing around her nipple but not touching it.

"Fang, please," Max moaned, quietly. I smiled, slyly and finally grabbed her nipple, rolling it between my fingers, Max tensed up in my arms and flipped around to look into my eyes. She smiled coyly with a gleam of mischief in her eyes and trailed down my stomach to grab my cock, she rubbed the tip, spreading around the pre-cum and stroked it as my own hand went to her still wet pussy, stroking the clit and rubbing the petals of the flower. My finger delved into the center and stretched the petals open.

Max pumped faster so I responded with going deeper and faster also; we started to gasp and moan in harmony, trying to keep quiet. Faster and faster until we could go no faster and then we cummed at the same time, both of us moaning. I got some sense and drew Max's mouth to mine to cut off her moaning.

After the orgasm, both of us withdrew our hands. I looked at mine; Max's juices covered it. I brought it to my mouth, licking my hand and slurping Max's juices off.

"Yum," I whispered and Max did the same.

"Salty, but good," she whispered. I ended the night with a kiss and turned Max around in my arms, pressing up against her and wrapping my arms protectively around Max.

My girl.

My girlfriend.

My soul mate.

The love of my life.

**Hey, sorry about the wait! But anyway, I hope you liked it… Personally, I didn't really like it as much as chapter 1… Um… **

**Please look at the poll on my profile to see what's coming up next please… If you don't mind.**

**If you didn't like it that's fine. Please tell me what I can do to improve it… Thanks! **

**RnR!**


End file.
